


Sweet spots

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dude they are so cute together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sabriel - Freeform, daily dose of fluff, samsquanch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Castiel tries to find Dean's sweet spots but while he does he gets a rather fun surprise ;)This is my first fanfiction to ever be read so be geNTLE to me





	1. Sweet spots gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tickles sam to death and Sam wants revenge ayee

t was early in the morning and the summer sun was blooming trough the window in the motel room and down on the two people laying in the bed, where you could hear a loud groan before a pair of sleepy spring green eyess  sprang open to face the sun, before he turned around meeting another pair of eyes, these ones ocean blue, and Dean could see the sun shimmering in them

"Gmorning Cas" Dean said with a yawn rubbing his eyes, before pulling the angel closer to embrace his warmth. "Goodmorning Dean" Castiel replied. Dean kissed Cas lightly on his lips, grinning when he got a look at his hair. "Your hair is all fluffed up and cute" Dean said, earning a moan from Cas, still half asleep. "I do not believe 'fluffed up' is the correct term Dean" the angel said, feeling Dean's hand threading trough his hair, messing it up even more "i dont care. It is if i say so, also you are still cute"

"Well you are making my hair even more 'fluffed up' now" Cas chuckled, setting his lips to Dean's forehead. When Cas stopped Dean caught the angels mouth with his own. They laid there for ages just making out, feeling each others bodies, until Cas started moving down Deans body, kissing, sucking, leaving love bites everywhere. Cas reached right beneath Dean's jaw and sucked gently, earning a moan from the slightly larger hunter. Castiel pulled away saying with a smirk "one" getting a confused look from Dean "one what?" Said Dean "i believe....what.. you would call it...is 'a sweet spot" Cas answered inbetween kisses and love bites

Just then, Cas bit down on the shoulder, pulling another moan from Dean. Cas grinned again before coming out with a "two" over deans stomach, and Dean could feel his hot breath. Cas continued down, his hand slowly dragging against Dean side, making him flinch "is anything wrong?" Cas asked looking into Dean's eyes with concern "yes, its just....it just tickles" Dean said "tickles?" Asked Cas, a look of curios on his face "yes. Okay lets say, the nerve endings are sensitive, on some more sensitive then others, also some places are more sensitive then others. So when you touch those places it tickles and people usually start to laugh" Dean explained 

"Oh" Cas said, trying to hide his smirk "so when you tickle people, they will laugh?" Cas asked, tilting his head a bit to the side "yes" Dean answered. And with that, Cas was on Dean straddling his hips and experimentally poked Dean in the side, making Dean flinch "nononono Cas stop" Dean got to say before Castiel's fingers spidered up Deans side and over his torso making Dean scream with laughter "nononononOOOO CAHAHAHAHAS STAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOAHAHAP IHAHAHT" Dean yelled as he tried to get away

"Oh you are adorable when you laugh Dean" Cas said and he couldn't keep back the smile forcing its way on his face "caaHAHAHAGAHAS NOHIHIHIHAHAHAHA LEHEHEHET ME GHAHAHAOO" Dean continued screaming. It was only when Cas understood that Dean needed to breathe that he let Dean go "ahh that was amusing" Cas said still a smile plastered on his face "not... for me" Dean said still giggling a bit trying to catch his breath 

Then Gabriel zapped himself into their room "i heard screaming, and if not you two are extremely weird then i guess it was not because of sex" Gabriel said with a chuckle  
"No i just tickled Dean. I will explain its beca...."  
"I know what tickling is lil bro" Gabriel cut him of "so little Dean here is ticklish? Can i try?" Gabriel asked with a lot of excitement in his voice "NO! Absolutely not i have gotten enough for today you go bother Sam instead" Dean said 

"Wait wait wait.... Sammy boy is ticklish?" Gabriel added with a smirk "yes. I know his worst place too, his hips, on the lower back also on his neck. And his armpits" Dean said "well i will show you mercy now that there is a certain moose in need of my attention. Chiao"  and with a whoosh Gabriel was gone "its not only on the sides and chest?" Castiel suddenly asked "no. Or it can be. It depends on the person" Dean answered, closing his eyes before he felt something grabbing his hips as he screeched and castiels fingers were all over him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it.


	2. Tricking the trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to see his lovely, ticklish Sam to see if its true. But maybe sam will be able to get back at him? 
> 
> Okay here ya go have the second part sorrry i am lateeee

Gabriel popped into Sammy's room seeing him still sleeping, curling up in a little ball. Oh he was adorable Gabe thought. He walked over to the bed to wake the moose. "Ohhh Sammy. Wake up big boy!" Gabriel said jumping on top of him, straddling his hips as Sam woke to life, quickly getting the gun ready to shoot until he saw it was Gabe

"Gabriel! I could have shot you" Sam said with a Gravelly voice. Gabriel had always loved that voice "time to get up Sammy moose!" He said as Sam covered his head with the pillow with a big groan. "Fine. Then i will have to go to drastic measures" Gabriel said, a smirk clear in his voice. The second Sam tried to figure out what he ment, he felt small hands spidering all across his neck

"GabrIEL NOAHAHAHAHAHA DAHAHAHANT DO THEHEHEHEIS" Sam screamed, already dying of laughter as Gabriel just grinned playfully before going down a bit with his hands now poking and moving his hands all over Sam's hips. Sam tried to push him away but then Gabriel got enough

"Sam if you can not keep your hands away so i can experiment then i will have to do it for you" Gabriel said before he used his angel-mojo to pin Sam's hands over his head, now full excess to Sammy's worst spots "you're going down Samsquanch" Gabriel said laughing too, looking at the absolutely stunning, adorable man beneath him squirming and GIGGLING  
Yes, you heard right. Sam Winchester giggling 

"GaHAHAHABRIEL STAHAHAHAHAGAHHP THIS PLEAHAHAHAHS" Sam laughed so hard, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, face completely red and flustered, as Gabriel's hands continued to spider their ways over Sam's bare skin, under his arms, around his hips his side and everywhere. It was like the damn little man was everywhere, but then finally, Gabe let Sam go so he could catch a breath "you are so adorable little moose" Gabriel grinned "am....not" Sam tried to answer

"Will you wake up now, Sam?" Gabriel smirked at the still giggling man breathing in deeply "you are...a ... real pain in the ass, Gabriel" Sam said, but he was happy. He liked, no wait loved the archangel. "Hey, Gabe come here" Sam said, voice a bit strained for trying to hold in the laughs. Gabe walked leaned over Sam, face inches away from the hunters. "What do yomfh.." Gabriel's words were sealed in his mouth by a kiss. And even thought he is angel, his heart started speeding violently 

Sam could feel Gabriel, he could feel Gabriel's pulse speed up. Gabriel kissed back, and he tasted sweet, like sugar. A sweet scent too. Like Gabriel was a walking man made of cottoon-candy. He flipped Gabe on his back so Sam was straddling him "gotcha now" sam smirked as he leaved a gentle kiss on the angels mouth before running his fingers all over Gabriel's sides 

Gabriel shrieked with laughter, trying to push the hunter off him, but Sam was strong, using his hands to catch the archangel's two small ones and pin them to his sides, placing his knees over them so he couldn't move before going back to business "sahHAHAHAHAM GET OF OHAHAHAHA MEAHAHAHA" The angel screamed, laughter bubbling trough him like fireworks. 

"Dont hahaHAHAHHAHAHAHATE MEHEHE HAHAHTE YOUHAHAR BROTHER HEHEHE told meaHAHAHAHS" Sam heard him, but didn't stop. He could get back at his brother later, anyway Gabriel was too cute to look at right now to stop. Sam couldn't help but laugh himself because he found it so adorable "i can get back on him after you" Sam said "noHoHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHVE HAHAHHAHE MERCY" Gabriel said "pleAHAHAHAHAS"   
Sam stopped to let him breathe, even thought he don't even need it

As Sam pulled back Gabriel captured Sam's mouth with his own, and now it was Sammy's turn. His heart speed up and a blush reached from his face and spread all over his neck. The kiss was long, but still way to short. Gabriel pulled back, leaving Sam flustered and maybe juuuuust a little lovestruck. "Your face is on fire, should i call the firemen?" Gabriel asked playfully "comes from you" Sam said laying his hands over Gabriel's cheeks feeling the warmth coming from them

Sam looked into the beautiful honey brown eyes, shimmering a bit as the tears from the tickle torture still laid on his eyes. Sam pulled the archangels head down to drive their lips together yet another time. They stayed there like that for a while. Sprawled all over the bed, kissing, feeling the taste of the other. "Man im glad i walked in on Dean and my little brother's tickling fight, if not i might not have known that both the winchester boys are ticklish" Gabriel grinned "wait Dean is still ticklish as well? He was before but i thought he had grown out of it" said Sam and now, he knew how to get back on his brother. They were disturbed by a knock and a voice saying

"Hey Sammy we are gonna go grab some breakfast, you coming?" Asked Dean trought the door. Sam gave Gabriel one last, quick kiss before he jumped up running out the door "Dean you jerk come here" he ran down the hallway after his brother "Sam wha-mfh" you could hear him hit the floor "Sammy what the heAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAG NOHAHAH STAHAHAP IT" Gabriel stood against the wall with his little brother, looking at their dorky boyfriends "they are pretty cute, arent they" Gabriel said "Ineed they are" Castiel answered as Dean shrieked with laughter wiggling and squirming underneath Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end. Feel free to write in the comments how horrible it was! Hahaha im 121% sure thats gonna happen

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh. We will see how it ends with Gabriel and his little samsquanch next time ☄


End file.
